kaylaniafandomcom-20200216-history
Trazaethe
Trazaethe is not a kingdom like any other in Afora. There are no formal villages, towns or cities with the exception of Laran'Kiira. The elven inhabitants of Trazaethe are semi-nomadic. They settle for stretches of time (which can span from 30-40 years) before they move on to another part of the forest to continue their lives. As a result of this communities of the Mista'Quessir (Wood Elf) inhabitants tend to garner no more than 15 people or so, outside the city. The kingdom has no official borders. Government Trazaethe is ruled by a monarch known as The Arakhor (One Who Protects The Forest). The reigning Arakhor is: Arakhor Siodhachan Laranlors, who has ruled for 280 years. The Arakhor has a council of advisers, who themselves, are nobles of the same ancestry. There are four advisers to The Arakhor: * Selu'las (High Lady) Angharad Laranlors * Selu'lors (High Lord) Caydren Laranlors * Selu'las Cadi Laranlors * Selu'las Ineda Laranlors Culture The Mista'Quessir see themselves as the last bastion of Elven culture in Afora. They are naturally insular and have never interacted with other races, with the exception of The Mista-Aethen (Forest Gnomes Forest Others) and the other races native to The Great Forest. The Mista'Quessir were never for on the Aethen'Quessir (High Elf) cousins and so relations between the two kingdoms was always icy at best. With the Bhin'Rhysor starting a new age and converting an old kingdom the relations have become even frostier. Trade between Ventria and Trazaethe is extremely limited. Merchants are only permitted into the city with license and are not permitted to stray from the direct road into the city. Any Merchants that stray from the path, and its designated rest areas, are permitted to be killed on sight. Trade between the other races, however, is slightly more free. Merchants are still only permitted entry to the kingdom by license, however, there are no other stipulations to their visiting. A dwarf merchant can visit upon other elves within the kingdom as they please, though it is unlikely they will know an elf well enough to garner that relationship. The Mista'Quessir live as one with nature. They craft their buildings by enchanting the trees to form the shapes they require, making hollows in trunks for enclosed rooms to reside in during the winter, with branches thickening and flattening out for open air rooms for other seasons. They have a natural affinity to druidism and tend to worship nature deities and their calendar revolves around the seasons, each season marked by a celebration. Celebrations: The celebrations that are observed by the Mista'Quessir are: * Durmista (Half-Light Forest) ** This is a celebration of the coming of Spring. It marks the return of longer days and fertility throughout the forest. The celebration is marked by ritualistic druidic magic. These rituals take the form of songs and dances which are performed by the whole population. Such magic is known to effect Aethen (Non-elves) and cause Mania for the duration of the festival, which lasts for three days. Between the rituals great feasts of fruits, roots and vegetables are consumed and ceremonial spirits and wines made from seasonal fruits are drunk. * Feterysar (Sun's Reign) ** This is a celebration of the coming of Summer. The days are long and the nights are short. Life is in the forest is in its prime phase, neither birthing nor wilting. It is at this time that the Mista'Quessir celebrate with a festival of sports. Archery competitions, Blade Displays, Marathons and Sprints as well as other athletic competitions run for a week. Foreign competitors are allowed to compete in very special circumstance, but many merchants travel specifically during this time to witness the great feats of the Elven athletes. * Be-Inway'Mista (The Forest Wake) ** This celebration marks the coming of Autumn. It is far more mournful than the other celebrations and is where the Mista'Quessir host a great feast of meats garnered from a great hunt that takes place throughout The Great Forest. The hunt is a cull, where the weakest and oldest creatures of the forest are culled to prevent them suffering starvation through the winter. It is also the only time many of the Mista'Quessir eat meat. * Auglathla (Winter's Breeze) ** This celebration marks the coming of Winter. It is a celebration marked by the creation of new buildings and homes. Any weddings between Mista'Quessir are held during this celebration. It is much smaller than other celebrations, mainly being observed by families. This is because it is the belief that Winter is the preserving time and so any new structure or union will be preserved through the ages.